The present invention relates to a magnetic head for recording and reproducing data out of a magnetic recording medium and, more particularly, to a magnetic head slider assembly applicable to a floppy disk drive.
It is a common practice with a floppy disk drive to use a magnetic head slider assembly made up of a magnetic core and opposed non magnetic sliders holding the core therebetween. The surface of the assembly which faces a recording medium, i.e., a floppy disk is provided with a single air groove and two slide surfaces sandwiching the groove. Since the slide surfaces contact a disk and, therefore, directly influence a recording and reproducing characteristic, they have to meet some requisites, as follows. To begin with, the slide surfaces should be provided with extremely high flatness to reduce the separation loss of magnetic gap and disk. Further, the slide surfaces should each be as narrow as possible; should the area be great, they would face a disk over a greater area to increase the floating amount of the assembly, thereby aggravating the spacing loss. In addition, to protect the surface of a disk from damage, the edges of the slide surfaces have to be slowly rounded.
However, it is extremely difficult for the conventional slider assembly to be so configured as to satisfy the above various conditions at the same time, particularly to protect the disk from damage and reduce the spacing loss at the same time.